lyriccriticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moves Like Jagger
by Maroon 5. LYRICS 1 Just shoot for the starsIf it feels rightThen aim for my heartIf you feel like ittake me away, make it okayI swear I'll behave You wanted controlSo we waitedI put on a showNow we're nakedYou say I'm a kidMy ego is bigI don't give a sh*tAnd it goes like this ChorusTake me by the tongueAnd I'll know youKiss me till you're drunkAnd I'll show you all them moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger I don't need try to control youLook into my eyes and I'll own you With them the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger 2Maybe it's hardWhen you feel like you're broken and scarredNothing feels rightBut when you're with meI make you believeThat I've got the key So get in the carWe can ride itWherever you wantGet inside itAnd you want to steerBut I'm shifting gearsI'll take it from hereAnd it goes like this ChorusTake me by the tongueAnd I'll know youKiss me till you're drunkAnd I'll show you all the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger I don't need try to control youLook into my eyes and I'll own you With them the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger BridgeYou wanna know how to make me smileTake control, own me just for the nightAnd if I share my secretYou're gonna have to keep itNobody else can see this So watch and learnI won't show you twiceHead to toe, ooh baby, roll me rightAnd if I share my secretYou're gonna have to keep itNobody else can see this And it goes like this ChorusTake me by the tongueAnd I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk All the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger I don't need try to control youLook into my eyes and I'll own you With them the moves like jaggerI've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger LYRIC CRITICS TIME And aim for my heart, If you feel like This would kill you. And take me away and make it OK, I swear I'll behave Well obviously you would behave, because you'd be dead. You say I'm a kid You are. Take me by the tongue, And I'll know you No. I don't have any intention in grabbing another man's tongue. ' ''Kiss me 'til you're drunk '''"Kiss me 'til you're drunk..." Hey, kid you can't get drunk from kissing. Even if she was drinking and got drunk, usually you'd want to resume kissing. I've got the moves like Jagger Jagger? I don't need to try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you This line is from a Satanic poem for a terribad movie I believe called Manos. With them moves like Jagger What is Jagger? Maybe it's hard, When you feel like you're broken and scarred I don't think you can feel scarred without actually being scarred. So, "maybe it's impossibru when you feel like youre scarred." Even so, yea I'd say it'd feel pretty bad and be pretty hard to be scarred. Back in 2011, an 11 year old boy was stripped and choked by 3 girls in a public busy neighborhood. After removing his shorts, they threw them on the other side of the street. They got away with it. Just got charged with a misdermeaner. Pretty sure he's scarred and can't trust girls anymore. How about you go talk to him? So get in the car, We can ride it That's what pedophiles say to lure kids into their car. And you want to steer, But I'm shifting gears Sounds disgustingly pedophilia infested. You wanna know how to make me smile, Take control, own me just for the night Looks like the lead singer of Maroon 5 is a masochist who is begging for it. You don't do that, you kid. You don't publicly announce it, either. You faggot. And if I share my secret, You're gonna have to keep it, Nobody else can see this If your secret is the fact you like BDSM, we all know about it. It's not even that bad, it's the 7th most common fetish. Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right ... So to conclude, I'd say to stay away from this song. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC)